Sense amplifiers are used abundantly in embedded Dynamic Random Access Memory (eDRAM). In some applications, the current leakage from sense amplifiers accounts for about 30% of overall leakage in a memory. As a result, there is a need to reduce the current leakage.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.